Lauren and Ryan, It must be love
by marcusbutlerlover
Summary: The continued love story between Lauren and Ryan, only them if Ryan had not have left Walford back in 2011.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up, hungover and feeling dreadful I slipped on my gown and dragged myself downstairs, No one was up so I decided to go and grab some paracetamol. I went into the kitchen poured some water into a cup popped out the tablets and swallowed them. I walked into the lounge and flung open the curtains, I was completely mesmerized by the sight of Ryan Malloy, I literally couldn't take my eyes off him jogging round the square...

"Oi Lauren" I turned around, just as I did so a pillow hit my face.

"Watch it Abs, Jesus" I strolled into the kitchen and got myself some Cornflakes and sat down, still thinking about Ryan.

"Ding Dong" went the doorbell.

"Lauren can you get it darling, Abi has gone to school and I am sorting myself out" Shouted mum from upstairs.

"Ok" I walked over to the door, it was my auntie Rainie.

"Hello Lauren" proclaimed Rainie.

I replied with a simple 'Hello'.

We both wandered into the lounge, I flicked on the T.V, there wasn't much on so I decided to leave it on 'Homes Under The Hammer'. I got up and walked over and sat on the window ledge, staring at Ryan, completely oblivious to my surroundings.

"Who is it then?", Rainie had finally managed to look up from her bible..

"I'm sorry... What?" I replied.

"Your looking at someone, and your eyes, its like they have depth and longingness in them.."

"Well, I know him quite well, hes about 29-30 years old and my best mates older brother".

"Haha well that's no help Lauren, I don't know any of your friends brothers, come on spill, what's his name, I promise I won't say"

Who even invited Rainie over!?, she wasn't welcome here, well, she certainly wasn't by me, she wouldn't leave me alone either, pfft.

"Fine Auntie Rainie, it's Ryan Malloy, you know him?" I said in a slight huff...

"Ryan!? Lauren he is a dealer, I got my coke from him..."

I couldn't believe what she had just said.

"What, is he I never knew... is that where you got yours from?"

"Yes Lauren it is I am afraid, drugs are a very slippery path, once your on the its virtually impossible to get off of them. Look I must go, nice speaking to you, wish your family love and whatever you do... Please make the right decision..." Rainie left the house...


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down on the sofa, completely astonished by the revelation. Ryan knew I liked him, one night when I was drunk, I sat down next to Ryan outside the R&R and I kissed him, it was only a peck on the cheek admittedly, but... had he been dealing then?

"Right Lauren darling can you take Oscar to nursery, I am off to the salon" Said mum as she shut the front door.

"No I can't I have my own life"

"Oh all right Lauren I will then, just don't expect me to do you any favors."

"Oscar darling come on"

I heard Oscar bum-slide down the stairs and run out the front door with mum, urgh finally peace at last, or so I thought.

I walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on, just as I did so there was another knock at the front door, Oh my god why can't people leave me alone!?

"Oh Ryan, hi, come in" I said, I wasn't sure whether I should say something or not...

"Thanks Lauren, look I am sorry about the drugs thing, its just I literally have nothing else, I can't find any jobs, Janine has chucked me out..."

"What!? So your homeless, what about if you stay with Whit?" I asked.

"No space"

"Well, do you want to stay with me, I have the space?"

"Lauren are you serious, thank you so much!"

Wow, my day had gone from Bad to amazing in the space of literally an hour, all I had to do was to confess my feelings to him, that is easier said than done...


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan had just shifted his stuff into my room, I wasn't quite sure how I would break it to my mum that I had a 27 year old guy, true he was hot, living in my room.

We were both sat on my bed...

"Ryan so how did you get onto drugs, you don't actually take them though do you?" I asked, I was intrigued to find out.

"Well, things with Phil didn't work out, and I found some in the square and got a heap of cash for it so I decided that was how I'd make my money until I got my life sorted out, thank you Lauren, I really mean it"

"Ryan honestly its fine, Rainie told me about it but and I was just intrigued, how do you fancy some tea and biscuits?"

"Thanks, that sounds great, how about if I go and put the T.V on?"

And in reply I said..."Perfect"

I bought in the tea and some biscuits, Ryan was already sitting on the sofa with his feet up, I went over and joined him. Ryan was perfection, his ripped body, his hair, everything about him was my type.

"Come on" said, I sat down next to him passed him the cup of tea and snuggled into his arms, this was perfect.

I woke up 20 minutes later,

"Hello sleepy head"

"Urgh how long have I been out?"

"Oh only 20 minutes, its ok Lauren"

"I love you Ryan, there is no other word for it, I love you" I felt so much better, now I had said it. Ryan sat up, astonished.


	4. Chapter 4

I suddenly felt awful, like I had ruined something beautiful and so special, Ryan stared at me and leaned down he placed his lips on mine, we started passionately kissing his lips were so soft, he put his hands through my hair, he pulled away and stroked my face, we stared at each other, are gaze was broken when he picked me up, I straddled him, again, we passionately kissed.

"Ryan, shall we take this somewhere a little um.. privater?"

"Good idea"

I jumped down, and we went upstairs, were we really about to have sex... I certainly wasn't complaining.

* * *

Sorry its only short, I will upload the next chapter later :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Woah Ryan, that was amazing, so much better than Ed from America last year!"

"Who was Ed, I didn't know an Ed lived on the square?"

"Oh he was some guy I met in summer camp in America Last summer, nothing serious"

I got up and put my fringe back straight and slipped on a pair of denim shorts and a bland white collared vest.

"Ryan, I'll go get a drink for us yeah?"

"Sounds great Lauren!"

I smiled and walked downstairs and into the kitchen, then suddenly Abi, my annoying little sister popped in through the back door, not another visitor.

"Urgh Abi I thought you were meant to be at school?"

"Yeah I am she replied, I just popped home to get some lunch, I'm meeting Jay later"

"For gods sake, can't you go make lunch at Jay's or something?"

"Haha no? I don't live even live there!"

I poured two glasses of water and walked off...

"Urgh Abi, your always my case back off and fine if you must know Ryan Malloy is round, I just had sex with him, HAPPY NOW!?"

"Oh my god Lauren? What is your problem he is like 30 and get a life"

Abi walked out the kitchen.

"I do have a life, just not a very good one"

I heard Abi rush out the front door, completely oblivious to the fact she had forgotten her lunch and as she ran out, guess what? Another visitor, this time, it was my mum.

"Alright darling?" exclaimed mum,

"Yeah I'm good" I wandered to the foot of the stairs where my mum was unbuttoning her coat "Ryan do you want your water down here or upstairs?"

Ryan came down doing up his shirt "Its almost like you wanted someone to he... Well done and I'm off to work, thanks"

He drank his water and walked off out the front door giving me a quick snog on the lips.

"Lauren he is 26 years old your 17, I don't want you seeing him end off and having sex with him that's even worse!" bellowed my annoying mother.

"Mum, even the law, which I must say is pretty down on all fun things say I can have sex and you considering what you have just done, driven Greg out of here because you slept with Dad then finally getting what you want, the chance to be with Dad, you reject him and drive him off as well, god knows where he is, you do not have the moral authority to tell me what to do."

I walked off into the kitchen angry "Oh yeah and did I forget to say" I drank a sip of water, "Janine kicked Ryan out, he was homeless so you know, I helped move his stuff into my room, so he is staying with us."

My mum looked at me like she was about to explode. "LAURENNNNNN"


	6. Chapter 6

My mum ran upstairs and immediately inspected my room, it had all Ryan's stuff in " Lauren where is he sleeping" questioned my mum.

"In my bed... Why?"

"Lauren that is illegal, he is 26 and your 17, it's ridiculous"

"Only illegal if I don't agree and you can't do anything about it. You don't pay for this house, Greg does and where is he now? And as I said earlier considering wheat you have done, you don't have the moral authority to kick him out onto the street"

I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs and out the front door, I sat in the square and decided we hat to do, I sat there for almost an hour just watching people go by, making little drawings of them in my notebook.

I finally decided to go and buy a magazine in the minute mart, I chose 'ok', probably filled with rubbish but still. I put my magazine into my bag and as I was leaving, I got a message from Ryan to meet him in the alleyway down the side of the Queen Vic.

"Hiya, why did you need to see me so urgently" I questioned him in the gloom of the alleyway.

"Well..." He said "We have unfinished business"

He pushed me up against the wall and started tonging me, he flicked my hair out of the way and gave me a small love-bite on the side of the neck and we had, shall you say, a quickie!

I sorted my self out, made myself look presentable and gave Ryan a quick cheeky kiss the left.


	7. Chapter 7

By now it was night time, it wasn't on of those horrible, bitterly cold nights, it was the summer, half way through August. It was dark and warm enough to go out in shorts and a T-Shirt but even nicer if you had a light weight cardigan on. I just lay down, looking at the stars on a picnic blanket, I couldn't face going home. But then I got a phone call, it was Ryan.

"Oh Ryan hi!" I said, it was nice to hear someone other than my wining mum.

"Were are you, I can't find you?" He said.

"Me? I'm in the park, it' nice to get away sometimes, you know?"

"I'm just coming over to the park, I can't face your mum" Ryan exclaimed.

"Oh my god really, thank god that makes two of us then, why don't we camp out somewhere? It could be fun!"

"I'd like that Lauren, I'm just coming"

He hung up, 11:21, it was getting quite late now, I knew my mum wouldn't mind, she doesn't care about me, it's always about her.

"...BOO" Ryan shouted from behind me.

"Ha I heard you coming Ryan, didn't scare me"

Ryan climbed on top of me, and slowly unbuttoned my top, I sat up partially, he rolled it over my head and gave me the warmest of kisses...

"Ryan, lets take this.. to the allotments and go in the shed"

Ryan said nothing he scooped my up with my bag and picnic blanket and walked round to the allotments.

We went inside the shed, it was perfect, an old mattress, we placed the blanket on top and both lay down and the rest, well that's history!


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke, I didn't really remember much from last night, I had been drinking again, I picked up my phone and checked it, 33 missed calls from mum. I deleted them all, I rolled over and saw my cousin, Alice, crap.

"Alice, Hi.." I looked down, I had only my bra and shorts on.

"Lauren how could you!?" From the sounds of things Alice was angry. "Your mum is in bits, don't you think she has enough to contend with, cancer?"

"So what Alice, you do not have the authority to come in here and start having a go, this is my life not yours and I am going to live it how I want now go away."

Alice ran out and Ryan woke up, I well went splat back down.

"Lauren who was that, is everything ok?"

"Hey um Ryan, last night was great... I think I can't remember much if I'm honest but yeah I have to go, I'll call you later."

I ran out, it was my mum's last scan tonight to check if the cancer had gone. I hurried across the square and burst in through the front door.

"Mum I'm sorry"

"Oh darling it's ok, it was my fault, you've been through enough recently, see who you want it's fine, honest, now lets go."

We stepped out the front door, I saw Ryan, he was talking to someone, it looked like Janine...

"Lauren darling hurry up" I got in the car and as my mum drove past I saw Ryan and Janine start kissing.


End file.
